


What A Ride

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Request, Drunk!Daniel, M/M, uber driver!ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: As he pulls up in front of the club, he winds the passenger side’s window down and looks around the small crowd of people in front, most of them out for a smoke. He looks around but fails to spot any foreigners, so he leaves it to his intuition to guess which one of these guys look like they’d be named Daniel.A figure then approaches his car, the broad shoulders catching Seongwoo’s attention immediately. When the person leans down to stick his head through his car window, Seongwoo finds himself delighted to see a man with flushed cheeks smiling brightly. Definitely Korean. The man asks, “Are you, uh, Seongwoo?”





	What A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request by the anon on cc for S.O.S's Drabble Project!
> 
> the anon requested something totally different but I've had this uber au written n rotting in my docs so here!

Being an Uber driver is something Seongwoo found to be a blessing. He is dubbed the king of part time jobs by his friends due to his affinity towards earning money through jobs that don’t need much commitment. Most of it were odd modeling jobs here and there, ranging from wedding shoots to fashion spreads. He has had professional offers, but they take too much of his time and the last thing he’ll do is drop out of college. He’s in his senior year of the performing arts program he worked so hard to get into, so he doesn’t plan on screwing all those years of hard work. He was out of odd jobs when he saw a huge billboard on his way to class one day, advertising how you can have a 9 to 5 job and still earn money being doing Uber. It’s no secret to everyone that Seongwoo loves driving. When his mother decided to pass her car down to him (she bought a new car and he begged her to give her old one to him with the reasoning that he’s in his last year in college) he was so happy that he would happily give his friends a ride to class everyday. When he’s in a bind, he’d drive around at night to clear his thoughts. And now that he signed up to be an Uber driver, he can do what he loves best and make money while he’s at it.   
  
After 2 months of doing this job, Seongwoo has encountered various people. Some of them are kids from his college, either too lazy or too late for the bus. But he operates mostly at night, which means he meets mostly drunk students who need to get home safely but can’t walk in a straight line to save their lives. The drunk girls are the most amusing, some of them singing together to whatever is on the radio while some of them pouring their feelings to him. He has heard one too many ‘I hate him but I love him’ stories. He would be lying if he said he enjoys listening to people’s problems, but he listens to them anyway because he knows what it’s like to want to rant your feelings away.   
  
The drunk men are the weirdest so far, obviously. When they’re in groups they tend to be noisy and puke often, so Seongwoo would prepare barf bags and in urgent situations, he even has a mini pail ready. Sometimes he’d pick up the guys from his dance or vocal classes, and he somehow ends up being known as ‘that Uber guy’, which is a shame considering he’d rather be known for his performing abilities instead.   
  
The worst clients he’s had to pick up are couples. He would internally groan when he pulls over and his client has a partner with them, all clingy and romantic. They would whisper things to each other and giggle, sometimes even kissing when they think Seongwoo can’t see them. He hates them mainly because he’s a bitter single who is dreading for companionship, but he knows that wouldn’t happen any time soon because he just doesn’t have the time. In between college, trying to find a job after he graduates, some of the odd modeling jobs he has left, as well as this current Uber gig, he is deprived of the luxury of time. Even at college, he’s surrounded by couples because his friends date in their circle - which means he has love shoved in his face constantly. Whether it be the romantic Youngmin and Donghyun or the constantly bickering Minhyun and Jaehwan, Seongwoo is never allowed a second to breathe peacefully.   
  
He has picked up a few clients who found him attractive and tried to hit on him, but nothing good ever materialized out of them. They’re either only looking for a fling, or looking for too much time from him. Either way, he has given up and tells himself that better times awaits him after he graduates.   
  
Right now it’s a Sunday night and lesser people are out this late. Seongwoo checks the time and doesn’t know if he’s happy or disappointed with the fact that not that many people need an Uber at 2 a.m. on a Sunday night. A notification then pops up on the app, calling for an Uber near the club Seongwoo knows too well. He quickly agrees to the call and sees that the client is a certain ‘Daniel’. He doesn’t have a picture on his profile, so Seongwoo is left to wonder if he’s a foreigner. He wouldn’t be surprised if it’s a Korean because he has a friend named Samuel (though he’s only half Korean, but the point stays).   
  
As he pulls up in front of the club, he winds the passenger side’s window down and looks around the small crowd of people in front, most of them out for a smoke. He looks around but fails to spot a foreigner, so he leaves it to his intuition to guess which one of these guys look like they’d be named Daniel.   
  
A figure then approaches his car, the broad shoulders catching Seongwoo’s attention immediately. When the person leans down to stick his head through the window, Seongwoo finds himself delighted to see a brightly smiling man with flushed cheeks. Definitely Korean. The man asks, “Are you S-Seongwoo?”   
  
“Yeah, Ong Seongwoo.” Seongwoo replies, wondering why he felt the need to say his full name.   
  
“Ong?”   
  
“Yeah, Ong.”   
  
“Are you Korean?”   
  
“Why don’t you get in and we’ll talk on the way to your destination?”   
  
The man, Seongwoo assumes must be Daniel, realizes that he isn’t in the car yet and half is body is sticking out the car. He opens the passenger side’s door and steps in, still smiling brightly. Seongwoo checks the app and the address of Daniel’s destination seems to be an apartment close to his campus. He asks, “Too drunk to drive home?”   
  
“Nah, I’ve got a high tolerance but anyone would be dumb to let their friend drive home after downing 3 bottles of soju.” Daniel remarks, shrugging. He tilts his head to face Seongwoo and giggles as he adds, “Plus, I can’t drive.”   
  
“Don’t you have classes tomorrow?” Seongwoo asks, concerned. He doesn’t know why he even remotely has any emotion towards a client, but blames it mostly on Daniel’s undeniably bright smile.    
  
Daniel turns to look at him and raises his eyebrows. “How did you know I’m in college?”   
  
“I go to the college near your, uh, apartment…I’m assuming?” Seongwoo points out, afraid of sounding creepy.   
  
“Oh, yeah. Good deduction.” Daniel pats his shoulder, as if it’s such a complex deduction to make. “I do have classes, but they start at 11. Do you think I’ll make it?”   
  
Seongwoo pouts and thinks for a bit. The last time he drank that much, he woke up with the urge to smash his head against a brick wall. “Since you drank 3 bottles of soju and don’t look that fucked up, I think you’ll make it if you have someone to wake you up.”   
  
Daniel immediately groans and runs a hand through his dyed blonde hair. “Fuck, I forgot that Jisung hyung is out of town. Great. I’ll never wake up in time.”   
  
Chuckling at his despair, Seongwoo suggests, “Get someone to give you a wake up call.”   
  
“I need to be physically and violently wake up, especially if I’m hungover.” Daniel mumbles despairingly. He turns to Seongwoo and quirks an eyebrow. “What about you? Don’t you have classes? What are you doing driving this late?”   
  
“I do this often, it’s no big deal.” Seongwoo shrugs, comfortably gripping the steering wheel. “Driving is relaxing to me anyways.”   
  
Nodding at his answer, Daniel relaxes in his seat and smiles. “You’re a really good driver.”   
  
“Of course, it’s my job.” Seongwoo scoffs jokingly, flicking his hair. Daniel laughs at this a little too hard, which makes Seongwoo happy because he loves it when people find him funny.    
  
“I forgot! You’re such good company that I feel like we’re just two friends driving home.” Daniel remarks, fiddling with the seat belt. The statement rings true, even Seongwoo did not realize how easy their conversation flows.    
  
Before Seongwoo could ask him more questions, Daniel’s phone rings and he quickly answers it upon seeing the caller ID written across the screen. “Jisung hyung! Did you miss me? What? No I didn’t go out to drink.”   
  
Seongwoo scoffs at this.   
  
“What do you mean you can tell if I drank? Fine, I went out with the dance group. No, I only had two bottles.”   
  
Shaking his head, Seongwoo could only hope Daniel’s friend can detect his lies easy.   
  
“I’m on the way home right now. I called for an Uber, duh.” Daniel pauses for a bit and looks at Seongwoo, narrowing his eyes. He then goes back to talking on the phone, “No, he’s not a creep. He’s actually really handsome.”   
  
Biting his lip so as to suppress a big fat smile, Seongwoo’s nose flares up at the fact that a random handsome stranger just called him handsome.   
  
“I’ll call you when I get home, don’t worry. Okay, MUM. Bye.” Daniel hangs up the call and sighs. “That’s my roommate, he acts more like a mother than a friend sometimes.”   
  
Reminded of Minhyun, Seongwoo finds it important for everyone to have a parent-like friend. “That’s good. You seem like you’d need a friend like that.”   
  
“Are you implying that I constantly need supervision?”   
  
“You just lied to him consecutively about your night.”   
  
“Yeah, and he knocked down every lie like bowling pins. Shit, you’re right.”   
  
Seongwoo laughs at this, which makes Daniel laugh even harder. They continue to talk like this, comfortably as if they’ve been friends for ages. Seongwoo reveals that he’s majoring in practical dance and theater, as well as the part time modeling he’s done. It’s more than what he usually reveals to strangers, but Daniel seems very interested in everything he says that Seongwoo wouldn’t mind telling him everything about himself. Seongwoo then learns that Daniel is majoring in modern dance but spends more time with his b-boy crew. In fact, he was just out drinking with them after a rather eventful competition where they placed second. Daniel also reveals that he’s from Busan, as if his accent isn’t a dead giveaway.    
  
“D-do you like my satoori?” Daniel asks, his voice suddenly laced with insecurity.    
  
Giving him a look that translates to ‘are you kidding me?’, Seongwoo replies, “Of course! It’s charming.”   
  
“You’re so nice. Most people think it’s tacky.”   
  
“Well, they’re dumb.”   
  
Giggling at how kind Seongwoo is, Daniel nudges his shoulder adoringly. He rests his head back and stares at Seongwoo, making the driver feel a tad bit nervous. Daniel says, “You’re seriously so handsome, you know? If you told me you’re an actor, I would’ve believed you.”   
  
“Are we having a compliment relay?” Seongwoo jokes, even though he enjoys the compliment. “I do have thoughts of acting, though.”   
  
“Do it! I want to be friends with a popular actor.” Daniel exclaims, laughing belatedly at how childish he sounds.    
  
“If I ever do get popular, I’ll make sure to tell everyone we’re friends.” Seongwoo assures him, earning a cheer from Daniel. The blonde then turns to look at the scenery outside, which is just buildings and roads. Seongwoo glances over once in a while, just to seize the opportunity and stare at how good looking Daniel is.    
  
Feeling as though the car ride was just a minute long, Seongwoo finds himself bummed that he has already arrived at the destination. He parks the car and announces, “We’re here.”   
  
Daniel stays still in his seat, oddly silent. He then mutters, “Is it weird that I don’t want to leave the car?”   
  
A warm, fuzzy feeling fills Seongwoo’s heart upon hearing those words. He clears his throat and replies, “No, it isn’t. It must be because you’re coming home to an empty house.”   
  
Daniel turns to face him with a pout on his face. A smile unknowingly forms on Seongwoo’s face, unable to hold it back due to how adorable Daniel looks. “You were also such a great company, Seongwoo-sshi.”   
  
If it’s up to him, Seongwoo would just drive away with Daniel next to him and only stopping when they run out of gas. But the rational side of him insists that he make some good choices. “You should go up, though. You’ve got a class to attend tomorrow.”   
  
Sulking like a little boy, Daniel nods dutifully and opens the door. Before closing it behind him, Daniel sticks his head in once more and asks, “Will you give me a call?”   
  
“W-what?” Seongwoo stutters, wondering if he heard right.   
  
“You have my number, don’t you? Why don’t you shoot me a text or something when I’m sober. Maybe we can hang out since we click together so well.”   
  
Seongwoo could only offer a dumb wide grin as he nods. Daniel smiles with his front teeth sticking out, excited at the prospect of making a new friend. He closes the car door and Seongwoo winds the window down. He yells out to Daniel, “Good night!”   
  
Daniel waves back excitedly at him. He then points at a random direction upwards and exclaims, “The window with the big bear is my room!”   
  
Looking up, Seongwoo spots a window on the 5th floor with a bear stuck against the window. He looks down but finds that Daniel has already entered the building. Seongwoo sighs and turns the ignition of his car off. He steps out the car and leans against it, watching the window carefully. He takes the cigarette carton out of his pocket and grabs a stick out, placing it between his lips. He feels the pockets of his pants and shirt, searching for a lighter but quickly  remembers his resolution of quitting this bad habit. He leaves the cigarette between his lips instead and sighs despairingly. He looks up to find that the window is now bright, the light in the room turned on.   
  
Seemingly tiny from a distance, Daniel opens the window and sticks his head out, searching for Seongwoo. When he spots the figure leaning against a car, he waves enthusiastically. Seongwoo walks closer towards the building and puts his hands in his pockets when he’s close enough.   
  
“Are we reenacting Romeo and Juliet right now?” Seongwoo asks, his neck hurting from having to look up at Daniel. He dramatically raises an arm and exclaims, “Oh, Romeo!”   
  
Pouting, Daniel asks, “Excuse me, theater major, aren’t I supposed to be Juliet?”   
  
Pausing for a beat, Seongwoo then corrects himself, “Oh, Juliet! I am your…Rome-Ong!”   
  
Letting out the most delighted laugh, Daniel pretends to flick his non-existent long hair and curtly says, “I’m Da-liet.”   
  
“Oh, Da-liet, let your hair down so I can climb up to your tower!”   
  
“You’re mixing up the stories!”   
  
Seongwoo is glad to see Daniel laugh so hard at all this, but a voice shouts from a nearby window, “IT’S 2 A.M., SHUT UP!”   
  
The both of them chuckle at this, completely unaware of the time and place. Seongwoo is about to back away when Daniel yell-whispers to him, “Hey, are you finished with work for now?”   
  
“Work?”   
  
“Uber.”   
  
“Oh, yeah. I think I’m gonna call it a night.”   
  
“Come up to my house then.”   
  
Seongwoo has to pause for a moment and wonder if his mind didn’t make that up. He asks, “C-come up?”   
  
“Yeah, since my roommate is away.”   
  
His request is so casual that Seongwoo doesn’t even hesitate when he answers with a ‘sure’. It reminds him of his elementary school days when his friend would ask him if he wants to come over because his parents are away. Except in this case, his ‘friend’ is a rather attractive man who perhaps has more in store than just a new PlayStation game.    
  
When Seongwoo reaches room 505, the door opens before he could even knock on it. Daniel greets him behind the door, the pleasant smile still adorning his face. “Come in!”   
  
Seongwoo didn’t know what to expect of the house, other than how it looks like a typical college student pad. He hears the familiar sounds of a certain furry friend, so he crouches the moment he sees one walking towards him. Seongwoo picks the cat up immediately and it’s surprisingly docile, accepting of whatever happens to it.   
  
“She’s so pretty.” Seongwoo says, kissing the cat.   
  
Scratching the cat’s head, Daniel giggles. “It’s Rooney, my baby.” He looks around and adds, “Peter must be hiding, but she’s cute too.”   
  
“Your cats both have male names?”   
  
“I wasn’t very attentive when I named them, okay?”   
  
Laughing at Daniel’s shoulder shrug, Seongwoo walks around with the cat in hand. He sees some notepads and notebooks lying around, as well as some textbooks. Daniel hurriedly piles them up to the side and mutters, “It was- there was a test. I’ve been trying to study more. I’m not dumb, I just have a really bad attention span. Not to mention I fall asleep so fast.”   
  
“I’m not that good at studying either.” Seongwoo chuckles and rubs Rooney’s head, hoping she can empathize with him. She meows and wriggles her way out of his hold, walking away instead.    
  
Throwing himself on the couch, Seongwoo sighs loudly as he feels his body relaxing after hours of driving. As much as he loves it, he can admit that driving can be quite tiring. Daniel sits next to him and remarks, “You look like you need a massage.”   
  
“Only if you can give me one.”   
  
“You bet.”   
  
Not wasting any time, Daniel puts his hands on Seongwoo’s shoulder, kneading it slowly like a dough. Seongwoo unashamedly lets out a satisfied moan, feeling the strong fingers hit the knots in his shoulders. The hands on his shoulders then slowly slide down, still massaging the muscles on his back. Stopping near his waist, Daniel’s hands then slowly encircles him in a tight around his waist. Seongwoo is surprised to say the least, but he relaxes against the hug when Daniel rests his head against his back.

“Jisung hyung is usually my victim when I’m drunk. I have this overwhelming desire to hug everyone.” Daniel mutters, his voice muffled by Seongwoo’s cardigan. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Seongwoo answers a little too fast. At first he finds himself stiff - it must’ve been like hugging a tree. Seongwoo then raises an arm and puts it around Daniel’s shoulder, pulling him in for a real hug. A big smile spreads across the blonde’s face as he buries his face in Seongwoo’s chest.

Daniel falls asleep in a heartbeat, leaving Seongwoo to stare at the turned off TV for about an hour before he realizes the fact that he’s cuddling someone he had just met. The couch isn’t even comfortable, but Seongwoo doesn’t think he can carry Daniel’s huge body to his bedroom. Succumbing to the sleepiness, Seongwoo finally closes his eyes and tells himself it’s probably fine to skip lectures tomorrow.

  
  
  


Waking up from a dream where he was chased by a man in a Barney suit, Seongwoo wakes up with a jerk. He calms his beating heart but it continues to race again when he fails to recognize his surroundings. Turning to his side, he sees a face that immediately brings memories from last night back.

_ Right, the drunk cuddlebug. _

Daniel is sitting on the other end of the couch, staring at Seongwoo with what looks like guilt and shock in his eyes. Seongwoo chuckles because this is wildly different from the reaction he had last night.

“Am I drooling?” Seongwoo asks, wiping his face.

“No! No, absolutely not.” Daniel replies, his hoarse voice probably a result of all that drinking. Before Seongwoo could ask him if he slept well, Daniel starts apologizing, “I am SO sorry. Oh my god, this is horrible. I could’ve accidentally brought home a serial killer. N-not that you are, OBVIOUSLY. Shit, you must have, like, better things to do. Can I do anything for you? Coffee?”

“Daniel, relax.” Seongwoo sits up properly on the couch. He takes out the phone and winces at the time. His class started an hour ago. Which means it has ended by now. He turns to look at the nervous wreck that is Daniel and a smile appears on his lips. “Are you okay?”

Raising his eyebrows, Daniel blinks before answering, “Uh...I guess. Not well enough to go to class though, definitely not.”

Seongwoo reaches forward and ruffles his hair, something he’s been aching to do since he woke up. Daniel smiles at this, resembling a big puppy who loves being pet. “I missed my class anyway. I know a great hangover breakfast recipe, shall I cook it?”

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill: my twitter is defseongwoo and my cc, if u wanna drop prompts or scream about ongniel, is curiouscat.me/ganjanamja
> 
> s.o.s is on twt too @ ongnielsos and on cc @ curiouscat.me/ongnielsos if u wanna request some prompts!


End file.
